


Happy Birthday Nanami

by Vandalia1998



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Gen, Nanami Chiaki's Birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 22:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30028839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vandalia1998/pseuds/Vandalia1998
Summary: Class 77b try to make the best gifts for Nanami's Birthday
Relationships: Chou Koukou Kyuu no Sagishi | Ultimate Imposter & Nanami Chiaki, Hanamura Teruteru & Nanami Chiaki, Hinata Hajime & Nanami Chiaki, Koizumi Mahiru & Nanami Chiaki, Komaeda Nagito & Nanami Chiaki, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko & Nanami Chiaki, Mioda Ibuki & Nanami Chiaki, Nanami Chiaki & Nidai Nekomaru, Nanami Chiaki & Owari Akane, Nanami Chiaki & Pekoyama Peko, Nanami Chiaki & Saionji Hiyoko, Nanami Chiaki & Soda Kazuichi, Nanami Chiaki & Sonia Nevermind, Nanami Chiaki & Tanaka Gundham, Nanami Chiaki & Tsumiki Mikan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Happy Birthday Nanami

Hiyoko Sainoji doodled on the paper in front of her with her paintbrush. Mahiru Koizumi came up behind her. "What are you doing?"

"I wanted to draw a Pic of my brilliant dancing to give to Nanami for her birthday but I'm not as good at Painting as I am at Dancing.

"It will be fine, I'm sure Nanami will love anything you give her."

Hiyoko smiled, "You're right she is one of those people that think the thought counts behind a gift."

"I still can never tell if you're being sincere or sarcastic."

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Meanwhile, Sonia Nevermind, Kachuzi Soda, and Gundham Tanaka were working on their project together.

"I'm glad you wanted to work on this with me Miss Sonia."

"Of course, you have skills I could never do," Sonia replied with her regal smile.

"Hey, Gundham did you mold those metal animals?"

"If you are asking if I made metal replicas of the four dark devas, then I have."

"Why can't you say yes like a normal person?"

Sonia looked over the metal Hamsters. "They look so realistic, almost alive."

"Well if Gundham can do anything he definitely knows his animals."

"Thank you for the acknowledgment."

"Ah we are all such great friends," Sonia proclaimed and she pulled them both in for a hug.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Teruteru Hanamuri was making the cake with Akane Owari behind him cleaning up the leftovers.

Nida Nekamaru who was watching this all asked, "She isn't bothering you?"

Teruteru responded, "Not at all, in fact, she cleans my floor of crumbs better than a dog could."

"Is that a compliment?"

"I don't care as long as the crumbs are yummy and he pays me in that Turkey he promised me." She turns to Nida, "Besides I need the Energy to give Nanami her present from me."

"What's that?"

"Her watching Me finally kicking your butt."

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu held the bonsai tree as Peko Pekoyama sliced it up with her bamboo sword.

"Your skills are getting better Peko, I think this third tree will be the charm."

"I guess I got too excited with the last two trees and chopped off more than I meant to."

"I've never seen you get excited about anyone's birthday besides's mine before."

"Nanami is very important to all of us. I want to give my best for her celebration."

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Ibuki Mioda was jamming her guitar for Mikan Tsumiki and Imposter Togami.

"So how did you like my birthday song for Chiaki?"

Togami replied, "I am sure it is a unique song."

"Um ya, I never heard a song like it before."

"Awesome." Ibuki looks at the clock, Oh we are almost late let’s go." She grabs Mikan’s hand and pulls her out of the room in a sprint.

"Please forgive me!" Mikan shouted and Togami just followed behind.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Hajime Hinata and Ryota Mitari knocked on Nagito Komeda’s door.

"Come on Nagito we are going to be late."

"No Trash like me shouldn't tarnish her birthday with my presence."

"She would want you to be there and you know it."

"That's cause her hope is full of Light and Kindness even to scum like me."

"You could totally be a stepping stone for that light."

Ryota leaned into Hajime and whispered, "That wasn't very nice."

"Yeah but sometimes it’s the only language he understands."

Nagito opens the door, "You are right, my luck will make this a great day for her."

"I'm sure she will appreciate that," Hajime responded rolling his eyes.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

All sixteen friends gathered around, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHIAKI!"

"It isn't much but I hope you enjoy them," Sonia said as she knelt down and put the gifts on the tombstone they had marked as her grave.

"We all still miss you Gamer Geek," Hiyoko responded sadly.

"Your memory keeps us moving forward to the future," Hajime proclaimed. "Keep those controllers ready for us years from now when we join you to play co-op again."

Just then the clouds parted over Jabawaki Island and a sunbeam fell over all of them.

Mahiru smiled, "I guess that's her way of saying Thank You."


End file.
